


But Michael...

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn’t let Gavin touch his phone, ever. And there was a reason for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Michael...

“But Michael…”

“Shut up Gavin, I’ll be in and out in 10 minutes, tops. Then we’ll play Halo, ok?”

“Fine, just leave me here to be bored, I can deal with it.”

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes, setting his phone down on the coffee table and heading off to the bathroom. The water wasn’t even turned on by the time Gavin had grabbed the phone and unlocked it.

Michael didn’t let Gavin touch his phone, ever. He would ask Michael if he could look through his music or his pictures or something, but Michael always said no. So now, 2 days after he learned what Michael’s password was, was the first time that the Jersey boy had set down his phone, and Gavin was definitely going to take advantage of that.

The background was a picture of the two of them, and Gavin couldn’t help but smile at the dumb faces they were pulling as he pulled up Michael’s music. He wasn’t really surprised by what he found; Rock, pop, pop, MLP, rock, pretty much what he expected Michael to listen to. He scrolled through his pages, looking at his apps before settling down with his photo albums.

There was one dedicated to just the office, and one to just the two of them. He smiled again as he scrolled through, stopping as something caught his eye. He looked at the Untitled album for a minute before clicking on it.

His face flushed dark and his eyes widened. When… when had Michael taken these? He looked at the nine photos, utterly stunned. There he was with shampoo in his hair in the shower, facing the camera with suds running down his chest. In bed in only his boxers that he still had from when he was a teen and had to wear sometimes. And… some other photos that he didn’t dwell on, but was utterly surprised that he hadn’t seen Michael take them.

He almost didn’t hear the water turn off of the sound of Michael cursing as he almost slipped on his way out. He fumbled for the home button, turning off the screen and dropping the phone back on the table. Within a minute Michael was there, dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt with a towel around his neck. He smiled, sitting next to Gavin and grabbing his controller and starting up the game.

“See, I told you I wouldn’t take long.”

The two were well into the game when Gavin paused to go get a drink. He was coming back from the kitchen with 2 fresh beers when he saw Michael staring at his phone in confusion.

“What’s wrong Michael?”

“I didn’t… Gavin were you in my phone while I was in the shower?”

Gavin almost snorted his drink, coughing to get it out of his lungs before he could speak.

“I… I don’t know what you mean Michael.”

“I mean that when I left for the shower, I know for a fact that I did not leave one of my photo albums open.”

Gavin had to stop himself from panicking; he could have sworn that he hit the home button. Apparently his silence was answer enough to Michael’s question though.

“Gavin. Did you look through my photos?”

Gavin just nodded.

“Did you look through my albums? Including the one that’s open?”

Gavin nodded again.

“And?”

He blinked. “And what?”

“Are you freaked out or anything?”

“Not really.”

“Huh.”

They sat in silence, the game forgotten. Gavin only looked over when he felt eyes on him, and saw Michael looking at him with a predatory grin.

“Wanna make more?”


End file.
